Los 3 fantasmas de Lisa Loud
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Especial navideño basado en el clasico de Charles Dickens. Para Luis Carlos. Felices fiestas.


**Disclaimer: TLH no me pertenece.**

**"Los 3 fantasmas de Lisa Loud"**

25 de diciembre, navidad, epoca de amor y paz, almenos no era asi para una mujer de 28 años llamada Lisa Loud, de actitud tacaña, solitaria, egoista y amargada. No creia en la navidad y para ella eran un monton de estupideces, todo aquel que pensaba lo contrario se podia ir al diablo, osea, por la puerta de su tienda por donde cruzaban a comprar, tenia un hermano llamado Lincoln, el cual era su empleado, en estos dias navideños, le habia pagado el minimo, muy poc, poco para no poder comprar para la cena de navidad, y ni siquiera para pagar la protesis de su hijo Lemy el cual nacio sin una pierna izquierda.

Pero este año, iba a aprender el verdadero significado de la navidad.

Una noche mientras dormia en su habitacion escucho una voz un tanto escalofriante:

-Liiiiiiiiiiisaaaaaaaa….

Lisa se despertó.

\- Hola? Hay Alguien?

Pero no vio a nadie.

\- Meh… Solo debio ser mi imaginacion.

Se volvio a acostar.a dormir, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta de su habitacion, abrirse. Se comenzo a asustar.

-¡AHHHH! ¡¿QUIEN ES?! - Grito Lisa.

En ese entonces aparecio un fantasma que se parecia a su mama muerta, Rita Loud.

-Liiiiiisaaaaaaa…

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Porque te pareces a mi madre?

-Soy el fantasma de ella, vine a advertirte Lisa, que hoy te visitaran 3 fantasmas.

\- ¿Que? ¡¿P-porque?!- pregunto aterrada.

-Ya lo sabras. - el fantasma se fue.

Lisa aun aterrada se calmo y se fue a dormir. -Talvez fue una pesadilla. - Se dijo para si misma la castaña.

Paso 20 minutos dormida para escuchar una voz tranquila y a la vez amenazante.

-Liiiiiiiisaaaaaaaaa…

\- ¡GAH! ¡¿QUIEN ES? - Se levanto aterrada Lisa.

Ahi se presento un fantasma.

-Soy el fantasma de la navidad del pasado.

-¿Que quieres?

-Tengo mucho que mostrarte. Levanto a Lisa y salieron de la casa volando por el cielo. Se avecinaron por una nube el cual comenzo a mostrar algo. Un recuerdo. -Veras esto paso hace un año.

-Si, el año pasado fue fabuloso. - dijo Lisa.

-No, fue una mierda, por tu culpa. - dijo el fantasma de la navidad futura mostrandole que el año pasado la vez que Lincoln invito a su casa a pasar la navidad, la hizo una de sus peores pesadillas haciendo añicos el arbol de navidad y pintando en rojo "La navidad es una farsa" traumando a Lemy.

-Ese niño no entiende, la navidad es una farsa, porque no puede ser mas como yo? - pregunto Lisa siendo una cabeza dura.

-Uffff… - el fantasma de la navidad futura, decidio regresar a Lisa a su casa, no entendio nada, pero sus demas compañeros la ayudarian. - Mejor ya no te muestro, pero te advierto que te visitaran otros 2 fantasmas, espero que tu mal comportamiento se desvanesca. - se fue.

-Ni que mal comportamiento ni que 8/4, ademas que me quiso mostrar, ese Lemy es una gallina, en cuanto sea grande y sea un tacaño como yo por culpar a todos por nacer sin brazos me comprendera todos me comprenderan. - lisa se volvio a dormir de nuevo.

Pero escucho otra voz:

-Liiiiiisaaaaaa….

-¡GAH! ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHI!? ¡ES ALLANAMIENTO DE MORADA!

De ahi aparecio un fantasma.

-¿Quien es usted? - pregunto Lisa.

-El fantasma de la navidad del presente. - hizo levitar a la castaña llendo al cielo a la casa de Lincoln mostrando como eran las cosas ahi.

-Que hacemos aquí?

-Vine a mostrate como Lincoln la esta pasando mal porque no recolecto dinero suficiente para la cena, pero eso que si da la cara para enfrentar los problemas? Mira. - señalo al hijo de Lincoln y Luna Lemy. - pobre Lemy, con el poco dinero que le das a tu hermano no puede pagar la pierna de madera para el pobre Lemy, aun asi no pierde la esperanza, mantiene esa sonrisa que hace llorar a un recien nacido, mantiene las esperanzas de que tu lo ayudes a ser un chico como cualquier otro.- Volvieron a la habitacion de Lisa. - Te visitara un ultimo fantasma, veras lo que te pasara si sigues asi . - se va.

-Tranquilizate Lisa, esto debe ser una pesadilla. - antes de que Lisa se volviera a acostar aparecio un fantasma.

-Booooooo, soy el fantasma de la navidad futura, ven conmigo, te mostrare el terrible futuro si sigues dando una moneda a tu hermano Lincoln.

Fueron volando por el cielo mostrando en una nube que no lograron conseguir la pierna de madera, fuese condenado a estar en una silla de ruedas, y los bravucones ricos lo empujaron por la escalera matandolo mientras caia desde la ventana, Lincoln culpandola y siendo marginada y finalmente se termino por arrojar a un rio.

-No… No… ¿que estoy haciendo? Se supone que debo pasar la navidad con mi familia. - rompio en llanto.- y ayudar a Lemmy a conseguir su pata. BUAAAAAHHHHHH! No quiero morir por mi propia mano. En ese momento todo empezo a desvanecerse.

-¡Ah! - se desperto Lisa sudando y con lagrimas alrededor de los ojos. - Todo fue un sueño. Tengo que remediar mis errores. - se vistio y salio de la casa.

Fue a casa de su hermano a pedir perdon, con la mitad de su dinero la gasto para conseguir la pierna de madera para Lemy, una cantidad se lo dono a los pobres y al final fue a la cena de navidad con su hermano.

Desde ese dia Lisa Loud, dejo de ser la tacaña y egoista mujer que no creia en las festividades a una nueva mujer, bondandosa y gentil.

**FIN**

**Aqui hay Lunacoln, pero Luna no es una Loud (Luna Parker).**

**Agradecimientos en Wattpad: hshsts, jokerevil y user63367952.**

**Feliz navidad mis lectores. **


End file.
